darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Sept of the Looking Glass
Information The Caern of this Sept is located deep within the Richard Matthews Forest Reserve atop the Defiance Plateau, which looks immediately down over the Crystal Springs neighborhoods of Diamond Valley, Highcliff, and Lyons. While some sky scrapers manage enough height to peer over the sheer cliff face of the plateau, no eyes can penetrate the dense canopy of the forest, nor the rocky terrain that shields much of the plateau from view. The Sept In spite of the Sept's currently small population, Looking Glass has a long and eventful history, so local tradition tends to run strong. All tribes are welcome within its borders, though the Uktena and Gaians tend to monopolize leadership positions. This affords the Sept at large a relatively liberal mind with regards to humans, the Litany, and the other changing breeds. The rule of thumb remains, however: Don't push your luck. Sept Positions * Silent Elder/Alpha: Rommy Akana * Grand Elder/Beta: David Green * Warder: Rommy Akana * Guardians of the Bawn: None. * Guardian Pack: None. * Master of the Rite: None. * Gatekeeper: Starcaller * Keeper of the Land (Groundskeeper): Jason Bard. * Master of the Challenge: None. Moot Positions These tend to change fairly often. * Caller of the Wyld: None. * Master of the Howl: None. * Talesinger: None. * Truthcatcher: None. * Wyrm Foe: Urick Garret Council of Elders and The Silent Council Generally, it doesn't get any higher than the Council of Elders (except for the Warder on matters of caern defense). This is the ultimate aspiration for any politically-minded Garou; only becoming a Silent Elder is higher. There's no particular prerequisite for this office - everyone in the sept will know when a werewolf's deeds are so impressive and his character so impeccable that he's earned a seat on the Council (becoming a local tribal elder is a guaranteed seat). Once there, he and his fellow elders are charged with the welfare of the entire caern; no small matter. In the Sept of the Looking Glass, however, the Council of Elders (Grand Council) is the house of Commons to the Silent Council's house of Lords, in a sense. It is possible for a character to be a Sept Elder but not have a seat on the Silent Council. To have a seat on and attend the Silent Council one must be attuned to a Shard of the Silent Circle. With so many fetishes still at-large, the Silent Council is mostly dormant, and the Council of Elders reigns over the Sept. However, should a meeting of the Silent Council ever be called, it may overrule any decision made by the Council of Elders. No one individual may be leader of both an active Silent Council (Alpha) and Council of Elders (Beta). *The Silent Council is currently dormant. Rommy Akana presides over the Council of Elders. * Black Furies: None * Bone Gnawers: Starcaller * Children of Gaia: Rommy Akana; attuned. * Fianna: Jason Bard * Get of Fenris: (Nominally, Olavur Flykra). * Glass Walkers: Nicholas Grey; attuned. * Red Talons: None * Shadow Lords: David Green * Silent Striders: Dead * Silver Fangs: Charlie Townsend * Stargazers: None * Uktena: None * Wendigo: None Note: To officially become a Tribal Elder, the character must proclaim their intent to take the position at Moot. Just stating "I'm Elder now," outside of Moot isn't enough. If an official Elder is already in-place, they must be challenged. If an unofficial Elder commands the tribe, they need not be challenged; they're an Elder only by convenience, not by right. Note the Second: Only the recognition of a majority of the current Sept Elders is enough to proclaim anyone a Sept Elder if they are not a Tribal Elder. This isn't something that can be challenged for. Such an honor will be bestowed at moot, and is often done so posthumously. Challenging Every Tribe and Auspice has its own manner of working Challenges. For more particular information on that end of things, see the splat material. At this Sept, Challenging is a covenant between the challenger, challengee, and Master of the Challenge (MoC) for the duration of the experience: Only the opinions of the latter two ultimately matter when it comes to challenges; even the Sept Alpha may not veto a challenge ourtright. Political sanctions and consequences may occur if the challengee and MoC allow a challenge from an individual whose deeds are contentious and so on, thus pressuring them not to allow certain challenges. Those outside the mentioned covenant ultimately have no immediate power, however. When a character challenges for rank, it is generally a good idea to get at least two or three glowing references from Elders and ranked individuals amongst the Sept to speak with the challengee; convincing some Galliards to sing your praises to raise Sept awareness of your deeds never hurts either. It is up to the challengee to determine if the character is fit for the rank. Making an on-the-spot decision is generally unwise, and it might come back to haunt the chalengee later; the opinions of a character's peers matter, and they may have noticed something the challengee didn't. (Thus, it is generally a good idea to @mail the extant Elders and ask for their opinion). *Note: Challengees should inform the Shifter Sphere wizard(s) of all information pertinent to rank challenges. These wizards keep an eye on comparative power levels and make sure OOC favoritism isn't clouding IC judgment. When a character challenges for position, things are a little different. If the position is unfilled, the Sept Alpha must be challenged for them, and they will set terms. In this case, the situation works much like the above with recommendations and so on. If the position is already filled, the current position holder must be challenged, but they are under no obligation to seek recommendations. In this case, it might be helpful to convince Elders that feel the challenging character is the better match for the position to either show up when the challenge occurs (an intimidating stance to make) or speak with the challengee in private (a somewhat more polite stance) to help convince the challengee why they should accept the challenge. Consequences may occur from this, however; politics are always dangerous. Regardless of the kind of challenge, it is then up to the challengee to set terms that are fair given the appropriateness of the challenge. It is the MoC's responsibility to approve these terms as fair, and make sure both challenger and challengee perform honorably and within the restrictions set down. (Note, fair may actually be Very Hard if the challenge is somewhat inappropriate; IE: A new Cliath with low renown challenging for Fostern). The MoC may declare a challenge void at any time, and may also relate dishonorable deeds to the Sept Alpha and other Elders in case punishment needs to be discussed. Ranks Garou at this sept tend to linger around Rank 2 (Fostern), as the area is in turmoil and dangers are present, if not immediate. Rank 1 (Cliath) Garou are generally eyed as adolescents, and are pushed to prove themselves in whatever manner best suits their auspice so they may become proper soldiers as soon as possible. Those who choose to remain Cliath are pressured to challenge while at the same time eyed with disdain. The step from Fostern to Rank 3 (Adren) is a larger step than that between Cliath and Fostern. Those of Adren rank are almost always Elders and demand a great deal of respect. Challenges to Adren are difficult and designed to stress the challenger in ways that determine their qualities as an Elder and a leader. Adren are essentially regional heroes, and shoulder a great deal of responsibility. Rank 4 (Athro) is rare at this sept, and only ever occupied by the most respected Elders and Leaders. Challenges for Athro are harrowing and much more dangerous than their Adren counterparts. The names of Athro Garou tend to be known far and wide; this is not a position for those who can't take the pressure of responsibility and leadership on a major scale. Ranks beyond Athro are generally unheard of at this Sept as of late (though there have been Rank 5 (Elder) Garou in the past). To reach the Elder rank, one must display, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that they are the best of the best, and can thwart the enemies of Gaia at every turn both as a single soldier, and as a war/pack-leader. Punishment This is almost always the responsibility of the most Elder Philodox of a tribe. If someone feels punishment is necessary, they should discuss the issue with the offender's Tribal Elder and the ranking Philodox of that tribe. If no tribal Philodox is available, the Concerned and the Elder must agree on a Philodox (or several Philodoxen) to dole out punishment. It is up to the Philodox to determine the severity of the crime, and how best to deal with it. Generally, a Philodoxen's say is final, but sometimes if they are being too harsh, or not harsh enough, other Philodoxen, the Tribal Elders, or the Sept Alpha/Beta may discuss the matter with them. Doing so is generally considered stepping on toes, and avoided when possible. Every tribe has their own way of doing things. *'Note': Any Philodox may call a Philodox-only moot to discuss a particular punishment or issue. This is not done lightly, however. Moot The following is a nonexhaustive list of Moot etiquette. We will try to place as much information here as possible. Much of this is intuitive from reading the core book, however, so if you don't know, ask. *Silver in meaningful quantities makes Garou nervous. On a full moon, this is dangerous. Thus, having silver at moot in a nonsacred form is taboo, and even then, too much is too much: Fetishes and sacred weapons are allowed (though not preferred), so long as they remain sheathed (or the equivalent thereof). Renown may be lost the moment they are drawn (Honor or Wisdom, generally). Sacred = Meaningful to one's tribe. **At this Sept, it is an acceptable practice to leave one's weapons at the edge of the Caern to be watched over by a designated tribe mate until the Revel. **Sacred silver jewelry is allowed, just don't overdo it. **A silver bullet likely won't bother anyone; a clip of silver bullets will. See the entry on technology below. *Moot is about empowering the Caern and worshiping Gaia. As such, all Garou must take a form able to speak Mother's Tongue. Glabro, Crinos, and Hispo are the preferred forms. Homid is taboo (and will cost you Honor); lupus is acceptable, but not preferred. **Homid is acceptable only if translating Mother's Tongue to kin. And then, only one person should be doing it. Keep in mind Glabro can speak English and Mother's Tongue, and so is the preferred form in this case. *Do not talk when the Bones are Cracked. (IE: During the Philodox/announcing part). Speaking will not net you an immediate renown hit, but it is bad form, and continued disrespect will not be tolerated. **It's generally a good idea to not interrupt when someone with a Moot Position is speaking. *Kin are allowed at Moot, but they must follow the same rules as everyone else (as much as they can). *Technology and trash, including guns and bullets, plastics and paper, are taboo (if not outright banned). Leave them at the edge of the Caern if you must bring them for the Revel. Fetish guns that carry non-Weaver spirits are a noted exception, but will likely still get dirty looks. Best to just leave them. *Fighting in the Caern is strictly forbidden (see frenzies, below), and will result in a large renown loss for both parties (Glory/Honor). If a duel becomes an issue at Moot, the involved parties are free to speak their concerns during the bone cracking, but otherwise must wait until Moot is over to engage in any form of violence, as it is bad form to leave the Moot early over such a thing (or at all). This prevents hot-headed individuals and flaring tempers from disturbing the sanctity of Moot, and also forces such people to consider their actions and determine if violence is even necessary to solve the argument. **There is a proving grounds in the isolated area of Crater Ridge for duels and so on. **Frenzying during moot or in the Caern is a huge offense. It may be tolerated at other Septs, but at the Sept of the Looking Glass, doing so will net you a huge renown hit. This Caern is one of healing, peace, and visions. Frenzying frightens and scatters the associated spirits, which is unhealthy to the Caern and disrespectful to its totem, the spirits, and all those assembled. There is a chance Panlong, himself, will kick you out, if the offense is dire enough (IE: A Thrall). **Likewise, inciting a frenzy in someone at Moot or in the Caern will also net you a renown hit, though not as much as the frenzy, itself. The expectation is that you will be considerate of the ritual, the Caern, and the spirits, if not your fellows. City Holdings This section is under construction. The Bawn The Forest Reserve is broken into three distinct parts by the Sept: The Outer Bawn, The Inner Bawn, and the Rear Bawn. While there are traditional guardians for each of these areas, the bawn is ultimately neutral ground for all the tribes provided no area is claimed as territory. Pack or tribe territory may not be claimed from the Inner Bawn, but the other areas are fair game. ; The "Outer" Bawn (SFR #106, EFR #103) : Consists of the Eastern and Southern Forest Reserve. This is the area most traversed by visitors to the Forest Reserve. Campgrounds and hiking trails are plentiful in this region, particularly towards the edge of the plateau near the high rises. As this area is traversed often by humans, it is only nominally considered part of the Bawn and not actively patrolled by the Guardians. The Inner Bawn below and Crater Ridge are the true Bawn areas. Traditionally, the Children of Gaia, foresty Bone Gnawers, and visiting Glass Walkers tend to the Outer Bawn and dissuade visitors from exploring further. *Kin and friends of the Garou are welcome in the Outer Bawn without escort. ; The "Inner" Bawn (NFR #112, WFR #109) : Consists of the Northern and Western Forest Reserve. This area is very wild, and usually only visited by the most enthusiastic of campers and hikers. This is actual Bawn territory patrolled and claimed by the Guardians. In addition, the Get of Fenris, Red Talons, and Black Furies would patrol this area and chase intruders back towards the Outer Bawn. *Unless otherwise stated, Kin and friends of the Garou are allowed on the Inner Bawn with an escort. ; The Rear Bawn (Crater Ridge #340) : The third area of the 'triangle' bawn that surrounds the Caern. While the land slopes down from the the Defiance Plateau, the Defiance Cliff rises up into a ridge towards the south, and another ridge rises to the north, offering this area a crater-like appearance. The trees are more sparse in the this area than in the forest reserve, but the flora is still plentiful. *Unless otherwise stated, Kin and friends of the Garou are allowed on the Rear Bawn with an escort. The Caern The Looking Glass Spring is a large, bubbling mineral hot spring that feeds Riddle Creek, and thus, Riddle Falls. The spring itself is oddly clear despite its mineral nature, and often used for divination. Soaking in the waters is a pleasant, comfortable experience that soothes all aches and pains, and given time, can erase all recent wounds despite their severity. There are many tales of limbs regrowing in hours, and terrible battle scars dissolving in minutes. Sadly, the spring has no effect on the dead, no matter how recent their passing. It is the right of all Sept Members to soak in the spring whenever they wish, within reason. Tainted characters are expressly forbidden from using the Caern, and risk being expunged violently by Panlong, who takes his duties very seriously. Removing water from the Caern is a serious offense if not first cleared by the Warder. ; System, Divination : The difficulty of any divination which uses the Caern spring as a medium is reduced by 2, and the likelihood of clear, understandable messages is much higher. ; System, Healing : For Mortals or non-regenerating forms, bashing damage is healed at one bashing/minute. Lethal damage heals at one lethal/ten minutes. Aggravated damage heals at one aggravated/hour. : For regenerating forms, bashing and lethal damage heal within a minute of soaking in the spring. Aggravated damage heals at one damage/ten minutes. Keep in mind that the glory loss for healing a fresh battle scar applies as normal. A fresh battle scar may be healed as long as the Garou maintains unhealed damage from the encounter in which the battle scar was gained before entering the spring. When that damage is gone, the Garou will have to negotiate with a spirit of healing to have the scar removed, as the springs themselves will be insufficient. : The Rite Of Waking Waters is a ritual created by Children of Gaia theurges of the Looking Glass Sept in times past, and allows the waters of the Caern to be contained, transported, and used on wounds elsewhere within a certain time period. Otherwise, the moment any water is taken from this spring, it is reduced in potency. Instead of the above, it merely halves the recovery time of any wound that it is used to clean, or halves recovery time of internal issues if ingested. ; System, Gauntlet : The difficulty to pierce the gauntlet at the Caern is 2. The Umbra of the Caern and immediate area (the Rear and Inner Bawn) is generally safe even during the day and dark moon, as neither Panlong, nor the guarding Garou will suffer malevolent spirits. The further one travels from the Caern Umbra, however, the more dangerous the Umbra becomes. The Gauntlet in the surrounding Bawn area is 3. Panlong The current guardian of the Caern and patron spirit of the Sept is Panlong, an ancient Chinese water dragon of Uktena's brood. This spirit is very tied to the Caern, having been around since the 40s, and so is usually nearby in some form or another. Old as he is, the spirit recognizes and appreciates pure breeding, though any Garou that shows the proper respect and humility in front of the dragon will quickly earn his approval. Panlong is generally ambivalent towards tribe or breed, though he does tend to warm more quickly towards the Uktena, Silver Fangs, Stargazers, and anyone with Asian (particularly Chinese) ancestry. Violence in the Caern does not please Panlong, who insists the place should be treated with respect and kept peaceful to maintain the place's clean energy. Spirits of peace and healing tend to scatter when Rage erupts, and this irritates the dragon, who has roped said spirits into acting as his courtiers. Ultimately, however, Panlong leaves judging and punishment up to the Garou, and only takes action himself when he feels the Caern is in imminent peril. Still, the dragon has a long memory, and will not easily forget or forgive those that soil the place (outside of healing wounds). Panlong's form is relatively stable for a fluid spirit, and he appears as the coiled, horned dragon of Eastern fame. His scales are a deep blue-gray, but shimmer with iridescence. His horns and teeth tend towards a pearly color, as does the upright mane of scales that begins at his head and ends at the tip of his feathery tail. Panlong has four legs, each with five clawed 'fingers' that are quite capable of gripping intruders and tossing them unceremoniously away from the Caern. Behind all the pomp and ceremony, Panlong does have a sense of humor, but this is simply hearsay for most Garou that don't get past the dragon's authoritative exterior. While speaking with Panlong is not difficult, as he understands Mother's Tongue, getting him to reply in the same is a different monster entirely. The process of finding, fetching, and convincing a Garou with Spirit Speech to translate or speak to the dragon on one's behalf is a ritual and tradition (like many) that please the dragon's sense of ceremony. Only those that have earned his respect will be graced with the opportunity to speak with the dragon without a translator. Note that even those with Spirit Speech are going to have to play up the pomp to keep the dragon pleased. If you would like to have an audience with the Great Eastern Dragon of Sublime Austerity (he does enjoy creative titles), please contact a wizard. 13 Shards of the Silent Circle Also known as the Silent Circle fetishes, these items are powerful artifacts entrusted only to tribal elders through a ritual known only by the same. Holding one of these fetishes demands participation in the Silent Council. Most of these were lost during the Recurrence and remain at-large. Basic Tenets The following are taboos established during the creation of the Silent Circle fetishes. Breaking them will lead to serious social and spiritual consequences. *Note: These tenets are designed to prevent accidental (or intentional) misuse or abuse of these fetishes. The spirits within are essentially like any other, and will allow some departure from these tenets, so long as their use is still in-line with the nature of that spirit, and so on. Generally, if there is not some great danger, don't use the fetish. A Silent Circle fetish... *... is forbidden from being used in any honorable challenge. *... may never be used against another Garou unless all practical options are exhausted. *... may not be used for mundane purposes unless doing so is the only option left to save a life. (Mundane means any situation not related to the Hope-Drinker, including: Fighting typical fomori, BSDs, banes or even lighting a cigarette). *... is more important than its wielder; it is to be saved at all costs. *... must always be in the hands of a tribal elder. *... may not be used in any case where the Veil might be broken. This rule overrides all situations not related to the Hope-Drinker. The Silent Council Active until the recent tragedy, the Silent Council is the House of Lords to the Council of Elders' House of Commons. The former Council has been charged with protecting the Shards of the Silent Circle, and preventing the revival of the Hope-Drinker. The latter Council focuses on daily Sept issues. They are usually one and the same, but not always. *Note: The following is for fluff, and it is a riddle of sorts, but don't worry too much about it. All Silent Elders would know this, however. Creed * I am one of many. * I am a keeper of gates. * To know the truth is to have a voice. * To use the truth is to break the key. * Gates do not remain closed with a broken key. * A broken key will not lock a gate. * The truth is in our Circle. * But we have no voice. * We are silent. Recent History *See the Timeline for a general overview. *See the Sept Timeline for recent happenings. Looking Glass